


Won't Stay the Same - Discontinued Series

by DuskNightmare0 (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DuskNightmare0
Summary: She's shy, she's a selective mute, and she's lost in the world around her- so how does this girl go from being lost and alone, to finding herself falling for, & becoming friends with an entire family of Vampires, let alone her twin falling in love with her mate's sister and best friend. When rogue vampires come after her and Bella, what's she to do? Rated M for steamy make outs- ;)





	1. Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Twilight Story, let alone Jasper Hale story, so please enjoy!

~PROLOGUE~  
To say that I am a trouble magnet, is an understatement, but saying that staring down a giant black wolf, who on all four paws, is bigger than a full grown human, is not the strangest thing to happen in my last few years, is saying something about me. As large, sharp teeth descend on my head, it jumps over me, attacking the perceived threat behind me, my eyes sharply pinpointing the moves of the wolf uses in it's attack, allowing the technique to lock into my mind's memory for further analysis.

I suppose that I am getting ahead of myself, currently, am I not? I am Alexanzondria Marie Prescott, and I, am irrevocably in love with a vampire, who can change my emotions with just one thought, who treats me as he would a Southern Bell, who helps me in my time of need, calms me when I panic, catches me when I trip, and would never leave me when I fear that he will. I am just your average clumsy girl with a big secret that isn't mine to share.  
————  
Standing in the mirror after my shower, my eyelids are heavy with exhaustion, I stare at my reflection, my waist length bright scarlet locks are stringy from the water absorbed in them, my light aquamarine eyes are ringed red from my crying, and my light, olive, skin has taken on a dull, sickened, glow. Sniffling, I turn away from the mirror, dressing in acid wash jeans, a black T-shirt with neon colored graphics on the front, my black lace choker with a heart locket, and black boots, brushing and braiding back my hair, before exiting the bathroom, my brother shoving pass me as he walks into the room after me.

Entering my bedroom, I pull out a plastic bag, shoving my dirty clothes and damp towel into it, before dropping it into a box, closing and taping it before stacking on the other boxes as I fold up my sleeping bag and placing it in my spare duffel bag with my pillow, sweeping it off the floor, slinging it over my shoulder. Lifting two boxes into my arms, quickly walking downstairs, I drop my stuff by the door as I make my way into the kitchen, dropping into a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen while my mom and younger brother fiddle around, cooking our final breakfast in the house I've lived in since before I was Tommy's age.

After breakfast, my mom, brothers and I all climb into the SUV, my in the front, Tommy and John in the back, my mom driving, the way back filled with the amount of boxes we could legally fit back there, a small bag in my lap, and we start our road trip to Forks, Washington, to our new house.

A few days later, mom parks in the drive of our new house, and I grimace as I look out the window at it. It's old, large, probably late 1880's shingle style, with tacky light green, peeling paint and brown shutters, a heavy looking, a faded blue front door, two white pillars sit on either side of the steps that lead to the wrap around porch that is held up by the stone foundation, ivy crawls up one side of the house, wrapping around the banister of a balcony on the second floor, and overgrown hedges surround the property. "It just needs a bit of TLC, but it's not too bad." My mom says as I climb out of the car, my bag in hand as Tommy jumps out, crying in happiness as he falls to the ground, while John slams his door shut, slinging a backpack over his shoulder. "Land! Sweet sweet land!" Tommy cries, I roll my eyes as I pop the back hatch, grabbing a few boxes, with my name written across the side, and start up the front steps to the door.

My mom unlocks the door, causing it to creak open loudly, stale air rushes us, the smell of mothballs and standing water fills the stale air, behind me John gags on the scent as I step into the hall, looking around. Stairs sit further back in the hall along side the left side, a wood framed glass door sits further down the hall from the stairs, leading to the back yard, almost directly to the left is a living room, with hard wood floors, and red walls. To the right of the hall is an archway that leads to a large, five star kitchen, with black and white tiled floor, granite countertops, and a heavy wooden swinging door that leads to the dinning room.

Starting up the stairs, the large hard wood floored hall has multiple bedrooms branching off, turning to the front room, I open the dark oak door, finding a large, open bedroom with white walls, royal red carpet, a large bay window, the ivy wrapped, bleached white balcony, a walk-in closet, and my own bathroom. My bathroom had a double wide, standing shower, with a half wall, a black claw foot tub, peach tiled flooring, green, leaf covered wallpaper, a vanity mirror over the Gothic style sink, and a small cabinet for my towels, a full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Setting down the boxes that I brought up, along with the bag that I had brought up, I notice a key hanging from a hook by the door, grabbing it, I close my bedroom door, slipping the key into a lock, twisting it to find that it locks it like the front door.

Starting down the stairs, I duck out the front door, rounding the SUV to scoop up five more boxes, and rush into the house, going up to the room as I unlock the door to my room, sliding the boxes in place. "Lex! Tommy! John! Let's go get some paint for your rooms before the moving van gets here!" My mom tells, causing me to smile as I burst from my room, closing and locking the door behind me. Jumping into the SUV, I buckle up as my brothers climb in, Tommy and I in the back, and John the front, mom drives to the store where Tommy picks out a light blue, John picks out a forest green, and I pick out a dark cream color, mom chooses a rich red color, once we get home I lay some tarp on my floors, pouring my paint into a tray, and rolling my brush through the paint before painting my walls in a particularly spongy pattern. Cranking open the windows, the scent of the paint fans out after I finish, walking downstairs with the rest of the paint, the brushes and tins all set on the table in the foyer, heading upstairs to grab a book from my room, reading out on my balcony.

Two hours later, the moving truck shows up with our stuff, leaving me to set up. My bed is against the wall beside my balcony, the sheets are soft white silk, the bedding is soft, red silk with a matching red comforter, and red pillows with black ivy designs across the tops, a black canopy drapes over the four posts, an oak desk with a black roll-about chair, and a work lamp is next to my bathroom door. Prisms hang in my bay windows, reflecting rainbow lights across my room, my shelves are lined with thick books, gemstones, and homemade candles, a dark oak dresser next to my closet door, both the closet and dresser filled with clothes, and a vanity is pressed against the back wall of my closet. A rainbow bean bag chair sits in on corner, next to a bookshelf, and posters of my favorite movies and books, my name is in big, black metal letters above the bookshelf.

Later that night, during dinner, my mother and I watch as John and Tommy stare each other down, over the last piece of chicken that sits in the bowl, before I reach out, snatching it up, and bite into it. John glares at me while Tommy shouts out a cry of protest, my mother grimaces as I finish the chicken off, standing with my plate before I reach out, stacking the dishes, and place them in the dishwasher, grabbing plastic bags, I empty the extra food into them, zipping them shut, I stick them in the fridge while my family moves into the living room, and I lean against the island, my arms crossed as I keep my head low in thought. Heading upstairs, I close and lock my bedroom door, taking a quick shower before changing into my pajamas, and crawl into bed, falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter One

~CHAPTER ONE~  
Standing in the rain, dressed in jeans, a black hoodie, and my black sneakers, my long red hair is pulled back is a braid, I stare up at the building before me, sighing as John pushes me into the building, his anger evident as he walks up to the desk that splits the room down the middle. "My name is Johnathan Prescott, and that's my sister, Alexanzondria Prescott, we're new here." The curly, red, haired assistant stands behind the counter, staring wide eyed at my brother and I, before fumbling through the sheets on the counter, pulling out two copies of the map for the school, and two schedules, handing them respectively to my brother, who grabs my arm, pulling me out the glass doors, shoving my map and schedule into my arms, rather harshly. "I'm not going to be around much this year, Lex. So don't count on me for a rescue." He stalks away as I look down at my schedule, looking at it thoroughly, before glancing at my map, silently hoping that I won't have it stuck to my nose the entire day.

The day seems to move by both sluggishly and quickly at the same time, in each class, I sit in the back, my head low to prevent attention from being drawn to me, though walking in to each class, completely soaked doesn't seem to help. During lunchtime, John manages to pull me to the table he sits at, which is crowded enough, a bunch of people rattling off their names, which I honestly forget the moment I hear them, and I wince as my brother introduces me as Alexanzondria the mute, as if to add insult to injury, one girl speaks to me as if I am both mentally challenged and deaf. 

It is then, when glaring across the cafeteria, I first see them, five people sitting together, none of them even look identical, three have dark hair, two boys and a girl, while one boy and girl have blonde hair, all of them are pale, with dark rings under their eyes, as if they're all suffering from sleepless nights or healing from broken noses. Each have semi light, semi dark eyes, the burly brunette has his arm around the petite blonde girl, who looks like she belongs in a Jane Austen novel with her beauty, the petite brunette girl is sitting so close to the blonde boy, their arms are touching, and the lanky brunette boy looks up as a darker skinned, brunette, girl rushes over, a tray of food in her hands, and sits down next to him, causing him to smile.

"Those are the Cullens', Hales, and Bella Swan," I jump at the voice that belongs to the boy next to me, his face is practically in my hair. "Edward is the youngest, the lanky one, he's dating Bella, the darker girl who just joined them. The burly one is Emmett, he's with the blonde girl, Rosalie, and her twin is the blonde guy, Jasper, who's with the short brunette girl, Alice."

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" John's voice causes me to jolt again.

"The brunettes. The Hale's are the blondes, they were all adopted by their foster parents, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, but Rosalie and Jasper were the mom's niece and nephew at one point, or something." The boy, Daniel, says, and I grimace as I bite into a celery stick with ranch on it, discreetly glancing at the table in the corner, where the family sits, suddenly the blonde boy, Jasper looks up with Edward, our eyes connect, and I hurriedly look down for moment, before standing with my tray, skirting pass my brother, who sighs at my full tray, and I dump it, before hurrying to the library.

Walking into American history class, I note the three to a table rule, looking around, only to discover the last table is in the front, with Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, causing panic to flood my veins, it's evident that they're the most popular people in school, and I would rather not get on anyone's bad side. Much to my regret, the teacher directs me to that table, where I drop on to a stool, Jasper scoots his stool all the way over all of a sudden, before sitting rigidly on the very edge of his seat, when Alice reaches over, patting his hand before smiling up at me. "Hi, I'm Alice!" She greets, I flinch as I grab a piece of paper, scribbling my name across in clumsy, loopy paper, pushing it across the table to her as she frowns. "Alexanzondria? I heard people refer to you as Lex, don't you like that better?" I blink at her rapid, my pulse jumps as I slowly nod, before turning back to the board as the teacher starts class, writing of the board in bold black is the words "Civil War" causing a smile to break out across my face, grabbing a mechanical pencil and a notebook, writing every word about the Civil War that the teacher says, before he ends class.

"The people at your desk are your partners for the rest of the school year, you're going to select one time period that involves a war, and do an end of the year project on it." The teacher says as the bell rings, I finish my notes, placing them in my messenger bag, and crack my knuckles as Alice suddenly turns to me.

"We'll meet at your place tonight, say... 6 o'clock?" I freeze at her words, nodding hesitantly as Jasper stands with her, and we all walk out, I sigh mutedly as I head to gym. The idea of being pelted by sports equipment feels really unappealing, but luckily the gym teacher only finds me a uniform, before having me sit out for this class, but I wince whenever I see that Bella girl get pelted with them, she's just as athletic as me, which is not at all.  
————  
Startling from my reverie, at the knock on my bedroom door, I cross the room, flipping the lock after I brush my hair over on shoulder, exposing my opposite shoulder as my gray sweater slips down, warping the sparkling black words that read 'Better days are coming, they're call Saturday and Sunday' and brush my black leggings free of excess glitter, grabbing the doorknob with my fingerless black, lace, gloves, and open it to reveal Alice and Jasper, their hands overflowing with books on different wars, I grimace as I direct them into my room, Paramore plays on my radio on the top of my dresser, and I have a folding card table put next to my bed with my bean bag chair and roll-about chair pulled up to it.

Grabbing a bunch of civil war books from my shelves, I drop them on the bed, plopping down on my silk sheets in a criss cross way, Alice happily takes the bean bag chair, and Jasper rigidly sits on the edge of the office chair, suddenly Tommy runs in, wearing nothing but his boxers, snickering. "MONKEY BUTT! MONKEY BUTT! I BEAT YOUR PLATE!" He shouts his nonsensical phrase as I grind my teeth, snatching up a decorative pillow, chucking it at him, it snacks him in the faces, knocking him on his butt in the hall as I jump up, cross to the room, and I grab the pillow, slamming the door in his face as I feel my anger suddenly vanish.

"Wow, you have two brothers?" Alice says in surprise as I sigh, nodding as I drop onto the bed again. "Well, what war should we study?" She suddenly asks, I grab a piece of paper that says Civil War, flashing it at the same time that Jasper says Civil War. "Figures." Alice scoffs as Jasper looks at me, grinning at me, my heart suddenly sputters, skipping a beat as my door swings open, John marches in.

"Lex, have you seen my-" He pauses, seeing my guests as I hold up another piece of paper, flashing it at him with big, bold, blue letters that read 'GET OUT!' and he grins as he flicks my forehead, causing me to wince as I rub the sore spot. "my meds, you seen them?" I shake my head no, when suddenly, Tommy giggles behind John, who turns in time for us to see him shaking John's pill bottle at us. John burst from the room as Tommy screams, scurrying backwards to the stairs, where John jumps the banister, and I heard Tommy squeal as I face palm, standing up once more as I cross the room, slamming the door as I pull another sheet of paper out, it reads 'I'm sorry, my family is so strange.' which causes Alice to burst with laughter.

"You seem to have these pre-prepared." Jasper says, causing me to nod as I roll my eyes, dropping on to my bed, only to fall backwards with a groan as my mom opens the door.

"Do you guys want cookies?" She asks as I sit up, glaring at her.

"No thanks ma'am." Jasper says.

"Alexanzondria, sit up straight, slouching is bad posture." I sigh as I sit up, and she nods. "No cookies, well then you'll stay for dinner. I won't take no for an answer, I want to learn more about Alexanzondria's partners, also, I don't want your mother to think I am unable to feed you." I groan as I bury my face in my hands. "Posture." She snaps at me, I glare at her. "I'll leave you to work" 

An hour and six more interruption later, Alice, Tommy, Jasper, John, my mother, and myself are eating dinner in the large dining room. "If you don't mind me askin', ma'am, where is Mr. Prescott?" Jasper suddenly asks, causing my silverware to clatter to my plate, and my mother chokes on her steak, grabbing her milk, she drains it thoroughly, before clearing her throat.

"Mr. Prescott passed away almost five Decembers ago, car accident." My mother says. "Alexanzondria was in the car, she'd know the details better," Alice and Jasper both look at me, but my head is lowered. "she hasn't spoke since, she feels guilty." I shove my chair back, standing as I throw my silverware down on my plate, and stalk out of the room, stomping up the stairs. Slamming my bedroom door, I throw open my door to the balcony, I drop on my bench, pull my knees to my chest as I feel panic flood my body, my eyes clenched shut, only to fly open, both at the burning red eyes that enter my mind's eye, and the cold hands caressing my face.

"NO!" I shout, falling over to the ground from my bench, seeing Jasper staring at me, I feel my cheeks burst with heat, I gasp as panic clenches my chest, sinking to the ground, I grasp my knees to my chest, my breath rasps in and out of my lungs, suddenly my panic evaporates, and my body goes limp, everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter Two

~CHAPTER TWO~  
Sitting in my history class, Jasper and Alice are on either side of me as the teacher writes on the board, my hand shakes with anxiety as I jot down notes, beside me Jasper is rigid, his face contorted in empathetic pain, and Alice suddenly freezes in mid word, of her notes, causing Jasper to jolt into awareness, laying a gentle hand on her arm as she blinks rapidly, gazing over at Jasper with fear in her amber eyes as the bell rings, and I pack up my belongings, starting towards the door, only to be stopped by Alice. "You should come over tonight, to study." I startle at her offer. "We didn't get much done last night, at your house." She explains, I nod once, causing her to smile brightly. "Great, Jazz and I will pick you up at your house, half an hour after school!" Alice twirls away with Jasper, who first lays a hand on my shoulder, causing both my heart to jolt as heat rushes my cheeks, and something relaxing to slither through my veins.

Making my way to Gym class, I feel the relaxing feeling slowly start to disappear, and by the time I feel that it's completely gone, I am in my gym uniform, rushing outside in the light spray of rain as my chest heaves, hyperventilating sets in as I crumple into a ball, hands crossed over my chest as everything starts to blur and fuzz. "Alexanzondria?!" I blink at my brother's voice, looking up momentarily to seem him push through the crowd that circles me, before burying my face in my arms, rasping for air. Suddenly, calming waves of tranquility wash down over me, peeking up as my vision blurs, seeing worried copper eyes hold my gaze, before panic bursts into my chest as I cover my head with my arms, feeling my heart clench as my eyes snap shut, sobbing as my panic attack forces me into exhaustion as everything goes dark.

My eyes slowly open to the purring of an engine, causing me to bolt up, my eyes snapping wide open, and I look around, realizing that I am in the back of a car, a Volvo to be precise. "How are you feeling?" A gentle voice asks, glancing in the front seats, I discover that the youngest Cullen, Edward, was it? Is sitting in the driver's side, while Jasper sits in the passenger seat, and Alice sits next to me, directly behind him, while Bella Swan sits next to me, behind Edward.

My chest clenches, heart racing in panic, I notice Edward and Jasper exchange looks, before Edward pulls off to the side, and Alice jumps out with Jasper following, suddenly Jasper's hands are on either side of my face, directing my gaze to his as the care starts again. Relief and relaxation wash over me in waves, my head swims as I stare into his gaze, his hypnotic gaze, before I realize that he's speaking, probably for a good two minutes now. "You need to breathe! Your lips are blue!" His words finally register for me, causing me to let out a breathe that I had unintentionally been holding, rasping for air for a moment as I look around once again.

"We're on the way to your house," Alice turns to us in the front seat. "your brother is following in your guy's car." I nod mutely as I glance back at Jasper, who takes my hand, the calming waves still wash over me as he rubs circles over the back of my index finger, my head falls back in exhaustion as a tired thought passes through my mind. Jasper's so beautiful, I wouldn't mind if he'd like me, just this once. My eyes flutter closed as I hear someone chuckling from the front seat, my head falls to the side as I am swallowed by exhaustion once again.  
————  
Standing on the porch of the Cullen's house, my backpack over one shoulder, a fruit basket in my other as I hesitantly reach up, knocking on the glass, front, door. Alice bounds around the corner from a room, smiling as she swings the door open, and I freeze at the stomach rumbling scent coming from inside, blushing as Alice giggles. Pulling me inside, I follow her into the kitchen area where, to my surprise, the entire Cullen family, minus Edward and Jasper, are cooking food, what smells to be chicken fajitas, my stomach rumbles again as a beautiful, pale, older brunette woman steps around the counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Welcome, Alexanzondria." I subconsciously flinch at my full name, the woman smiles knowingly, taking my free hand. "Lex, it's a pleasure to meet you." I pause, my mind kicks into overdrive as I swiftly move, grasping the fruit basket with both hands, and holding it out to her with my head bowed, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Thank you." The woman says in slight surprise, grabbing the fruit basket from my outstretched hands, I stand up straight as a blonde man steps forward, setting a hand on the woman's lower back.

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexanzondria." He smiles softly as I bite the inside of my cheek, suppressing the urge to scream.

"Lex?" I turn around, jumping slightly as I find Jasper behind me, and he grins, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're as quiet as ever," He moves the hand to my cheek. "don't be so tense." I catch a Southern drawl that I never did before in the few words he has blessed me with, my heart skips a beat as I nod, someone clears their throat behind us, causing me to flush as I turn on my heel, behind me I feel irritation flow from Jasper as his brother, Emmett grins smugly.

"You two are awfully touchy." Emmett teases, while Alice rolls her eyes skipping over to me.

"You're staying for dinner, right?" She chirps, causing me to nod albeit hesitantly, and she smiles. "Jazz, let's go study out back." She leads out the back door, my wrist locked in her grasp.  
––––  
Glancing up into Jasper's gaze, repeatedly, while I take notes on important parts of the Revolutionary War, from a multitude of books, I glance up once more, seeing Jasper looking up from his notes this time, a smile on spreads across his face when he catches me looking up, and I blush as turn my head down. Scribbling another note down, Alice comes out with a glass of water for me, which is placed on the banister by the table, grinning as she lowers herself to the bench. "So, Lex?" I look up with a raised eyebrow. "Is your brother single?" I blink rapidly at her abrupt question, nodding at her as she smiles wider, Jasper rolls his eyes, I look between them rapidly, confusion evident, and question in my eyes.

"Alice," Jasper nudges her.

Writing out the question, I slide it to Alice, my explanation is underneath it. 'I thought you a Jasper were a couple? That's what people at school seem to believe.' Alice's eyes widen at the words, before she laughs, her voice like bells. "No. Jazz is most definitely like my brother. I actually like your brother, John." I grin at this.

"Jasper. Alice. Lex. Dinner's ready." Esme calls from the door leading to the kitchen. Closing multiple books as I stand, I grab them as we head inside, the smell coming from the table is absolutely mouthwatering, dropping my books on the counter, joining the others at the table, where we all start eating. Through the entire dinner, the Cullens converse, on occasion my gaze travels to Jasper, once or twice our gazes meet, causing me to flush, looking away just as quickly. When dinner ends, all three of us decide that studying has gone on long enough, so we join Emmett and Rosalie in their living room, where Jasper and Emmett face off in a fighting game, getting a bit too into it. Emmett beats Jasper, in his defeat, I take up the remote, choosing Raiden as Emmett chuckles, choosing Stryker.

"Raiden is a weakling, prepare to lose." Emmett teases, the fight starts, and within 45 seconds, I have Raiden doing the fatality, and the words 'Flawless Victory' flash across the screen, Emmett gapes in disbelief that I beat him, while the others stare. "Rematch!" I choose Sub-Zero this time, with the same result. "Again!" I choose Sonya this time, beating him again. "AGAIN!" He growls as Katana dances across the screen in victory. Finally bored of Mortal Kombat, I set the remote down before I stand, stretching with a yawn.

"She really killed you." Jasper taunts Emmett, who pouts as he crosses his arms, pouting as Alice bounds over to me.

"It's getting late, Jasper and I will drive you home." She offers, I nod as she leads me to the car, outside, which is better than walking home now that it's raining. A car ride later, Alice hugs me good-bye before climbing into the car, Jasper walks me up to the front porch, causing me to blush as he takes my hand, his grasp is cold, bowing low as he pressed a kiss to the back of it, causing a blush to cover my face as he grins up at me.

"I will see you later, ma'am." He murmurs, I nod as I slip inside, blushing as I start up the stairs, my brother sticks his out of the room, I stumble back in surprise.

"How'd studying go?" He inquires, I shrug. "So, did... Alice Cullen happen to mention me at all?" I grin as I nod rapidly a few times. "Like, expressing interest in me?" I nod even more, laughing as he grins, slapping his hands on my shoulders. "Great, she's so cute. I am going to ask her out tomorrow at school." He shoves me towards my room. "Now, it's late... you should go to bed." I nod as I duck into my room, showering and changing for bed, I lay down, letting the moonlight bathe over me as I fall into a deep sleep, the warmth of my room helps.

~The car is upside down, smoke churns from the front, my head pulses as I lift it, feeling blood dribble down to the roof, I look over to my dad's side of the car, where he's lying on the ground in glass, a slouched blonde man hovers over him, my father's blood spills from his neck, where the man's head is buried. My voice is muffled as I let out a cry, the man's head snaps over to me, mouth covered by blood, the red matches his eyes, and he snarls at me. He's at my side of the car in a flash, ripping the door off the side only to pause as sirens sound, coming closer and closer, when he crouch down, snarling at me. "Too bad, your blood smells delicious." He inhales deeply, before racing off with a terrifying snarl.~

Bursting up in my bed, my breathing is harsh, my eyes flick around the room, a shadowed figure stands in the corner of my room, looking closer, it looks like Jasper Hale. Throwing back my blankets, I hesitantly cross the room, reaching out to place my hand on his shoulder, jumping at the solidarity under it. He seems to freeze, chest heaving up and down, eyes on my face as I step back, my eyes wide as he stares at me, waves of calmness wash over me in the dark, calming me as I stare into his burning, melted butterscotch eyes, and suddenly, everything goes dark as my body goes limp.  
––––  
Standing in the shower, my head thrums in pain as I let the scalding hot water beat on my back, my hair drapes over one side, and I sigh as my head presses against the cool tile of the shower's wall. After, washing and conditioning my hair, I wash my body before I jump out, toweling off as I dress in a long sleeve gray shirt under a black graphic T-shirt with neon paint splatters across it, boot cut, acid wash jeans, a black leather belt, and black combat boots, my long red hair is plaited down my back, in two parts, before being pulled up into a bun.

Starting down the stairs, my backpack over my shoulder, I duck into the kitchen, grabbing a cup as I drop my backpack on the counter, grabbing the pot of coffee, pouring myself a cup of my life blood, sitting at the island, sipping my coffee with both hands around my mug, humming at the roasted flavor that burns my tongue in a pleasing way. I look up as my brother enters, his brown hair slicked back, green eyes bright with excitement, he's in a blue button up shirt that is tucked into his black slacks, and he has on black dress shoes. "Good morning!" He chirps, pouring himself a cup of coffee, stealing a sip before he sighs, slamming the ceramic cup down on the counter, growling. "I can't take it anymore!" I jump at his shout. "Speak, dammit! Don't you realize how much you are damaging this family? Tommy hasn't heard your voice in nearly six years! Mom is trying her damnedest to support you, but I am sick of missing you!" I look down at my cup of coffee, sighing as I turn my gaze back up to him.

"I-I'm sorry." My voice cracks from disuse, leaving a surprised look on my brother's face as he rounds the counter, yanking me from my place, and into his arms, holding me close as I hug him.

"Finally." He breathes.  
––––  
Stepping into the classroom, I lower my hood of my black and gray windbreaker, crossing the room to Alice, Jasper, and I's table, where Alice is positively beaming, humming as she smiles up at me, grabbing my hands. "Your brother asked me out!" She cries happily, her eyes glowing in happiness as I nod, hugging her. "We're going to dinner tonight, will you come over, and help me pick out my outfit?"

"Sure." I answer, her eyes widen as a smile stretches across her lips.

"You're talking?" She's breathless. "You're talking!" She grabs me by the shoulders, hugging me tight, feeling as though I'm being crushed.

"Air. Need. Alice!" I choke out, sucking in air as soon as she lets me go, happily smiling at her as Jasper enters, joining us at our table.

"Ladies." He greets.

"I have a date tonight." Alice sings, causing her brother to smile.

"I see, well I hope you have a great time." Jasper answers.

"I'm helping her with her outfit, so I'll be riding home with my brother, then Alice will be picking me up." He smiles at me.

"You have a beautiful voice." He answers, causing me to let out a laugh.

"Smooth, there, Jazz." Alice taunts, Jasper flashes me a grin, making my heart jolt in my chest, skipping a beat as my cheeks flush with heat, and I look down. The teacher seems to take this time to wheel in a TV on a cart, popping in a VHS tape, turning off the lights before closing the blinds, I relax in the darkness, watching a movie on the Civil War, letting my mind wander to last night's dream after my nightmare, the dream of Jasper. I jump at the sound of the bell, looking over to find Alice pats me on the back, we stand together before walking out.

"I'll meet you guys after gym." I bid as we go our separate ways, Alice waves to me as Jasper follows me, causing me to frown, looking at him in question. "Jasper?"

"Let me walk you to class?" He asks.

"Sure." He smiles as he presses a hand to the small of my back, directing me towards the gymnasium. People stare as I duck my head, flushing from the attention, suddenly, Jasper's cold hand grasps my own, and I startle, looking up at him.

"I don't want to get separated in the crowds." He reasons, causing me to grin softly.

"Alright, but we'll have to walk faster holding hands." I answer, leading towards the gymnasiums, as we arrive at the doors from the hall, he stops I can enter, dropping my hand, to in place, rest it on my cheek, gently stroking the place under my eyes, where I have heavy bags, and I feel my heart skip at his touch.

"I wanted to tell you before, but it slipped my mind. I notice that you don't look to be having plenty of rest, call me anytime of night, and I swear I will always answer." He grins, flipping his hand over, trailing his knuckles over the cheekbones, while his golden gaze looks deep into my aquamarine eyes, his head is bent low, towards mine, until his lips hover over my forehead, not even brushing my hair, before he stands up quickly. "Have a good gym period, Lex." He swiftly walks away, leaving me standing in the hall, feeling frazzled, and strangely guilty, as though I tricked Jasper into his actions somehow, sighing deeply as a blush floods my cheeks, before I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I enter the gym.


	4. Chapter three

~Chapter Three~  
Standing in my brother's doorway, I have to shake my head and sigh, he stands before a mirror in yellow plaid boxers, his socks pulled up, one to his knee, the other to his shin, his blonde curls matted with sweat from football practice, in a burgundy button up shirt that has been buttoned crookedly, and is hold a Christmas tree covered tie in one hand, a blue plaid tie in the other. "Ugh," I voice my regret. "Alice will kill me if I let you leave in any way like that." Pressing off the doorframe, I cross the room to him, shoving him back into the blankets. "First, strip. Second shower. Third, I will pick out an outfit. I will not have my brother embarrass my new best friend!" I vow as I cross the room to his closet, throwing it open as I hear the bathroom door click shut behind me, pulling out black tuxedo pants, I grab a white quarter-sleeve, button up shirt, and a black striped black vest, laying them out across the bed with a red tie, and Grandpa's good pocket watch, grabbing black loafers, I set them beside the bed on the floor.

"Better?" He demands as he walks out of the streaming bathroom in a towel.

"You're lucky we not only shared a room for the first 8 years of our life, but a womb." I quip as I gesture to his clothes. "You want underwear, you get em." I state, walking across the hall to my room, where I shower, changing into black skinny jeans with the knees torn, a black sweater that reads "Love me, hate me, you're still thinking about me.", over a blue top that says "Sing for the Lion and Lamb", and black high tops with silver zippers up the side, before throwing my damp hair up into a stringy, wavey ponytail.

A car honks outside, so I rush to my door, snatching my backpack off the bed, and my key off the hook, I lock my bedroom door, before hurrying down the stairs. "I'll be back later, love ya, don't wait up!" I call as I pass my mother, who looks, much to my surprise, a bit heartbroken at the sound of my voice, snatching a key from the bowl by the door, I cross the front yard, climbing, to my surprise, into a red BMW, where Alice grins at me from the driver's side. "It's Rosalie's." She explains, her eyes flutter softly as we peel off down the drive, and start towards the edge of town. "So, colors?"

"Well, I had to lay out John's clothes, so I thought- what goes best with both my brother's looks and your looks, then took into account the fact that you're bloody pale, and John is naturally a bit on the dark side, and choose black and red." I explain.

"Ooooh! I love it!" She grins.

"Then for your hair, I thought we'd do a kinda sassy bob style, hmm?" I grin at her. "Add a little spice to the whole thing?" I inquire.

"Very nice! I love it." She chirps, suddenly she gets a very far away look, feeling that it happens a lot, I can't help being nervous, but she doesn't even drift into the other lane, so I relax as she blinks, and seems to return to now.

"Are you alright?" I ask, she beams at me, brighter than I have ever seen before.

"Oh yes. So, what do you think about having a sleepover this upcoming weekend? You, Rose, Bella, and I?" She asks, turning into the three mile long dirt drive.

"I-I dunno, Alice." I murmur.

"The boys and Esme are all going camping this weekend, so it'll just be us! Beside, I've already decided that we are having this sleepover!" She announces, causing me to grin. How can I refuse her, when she's like that?

Not even ten minutes later, Alice is climbing out of the shower as I stare, awestruck, at the walk-in closet in her room, stepping into it, I grab a dress bag, unzipping it to find a 40's style, red flapper dress with a black lace slip over top of it, and smile as I grab it from the closet, draping it over her day lounger, wondering momentarily where her bed is, before grabbing some black pumps, setting them beside the dress, and I walk over to her floor length vanity, manikin hands rest on stands, and hair and makeup supplies cover the vanity top, grabbing a flower ring from the hands, I grab a pearl necklace from the jewelry box, and set them on the vanity top, when I turn around, Alice is in the dress and pumps, her hair already done, looking so easily like a forty's girl.

"Wow!" I state, causing her to grin excitedly as she gracefully dances over to me, and I hand her the flower ring, which she slips on her right index finger, the I round her, draping the pearls across her ivory neck. "You look like you stepped straight out of forty's movie!" I chirp excitedly.

"Thanks." She hugs me, her pale cold skin makes me wince a bit, mostly in surprise, and she pulls back. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." She answers, holding me at arms length. "Okay, it's your turn!"

"What?!" I ask, suddenly she's stripping me down to my underwear and my bra, before shoving me onto the bed as she flounders into her closet, my cheeks are burning as I hug my knees close to my chest, and I blush even harder when she pulls out a black maxi dress with a slit up the left side of the skirt, and a sheer crisscross pattern up the sides, handing it to me. With a fluttering hand, I quickly tug the dress over my head, blushing at how is hugs my very little amount of curved, and suddenly a pair a black lifts come flying at me, landing on the bed after going over my head, and she is suddenly by my side with a pair of nylons, handing them to me, I yank them on, followed by the lifts, and suddenly she's steering me to her vanity, where she shoves me onto the stool, letting my still wet hair down, and weaving it around the crown of my head, before curling the rest down my back, and suddenly she's doing my make-up. "Alice?" My tone is suddenly serious.

"Hmm?" Her tone is light as she touches up the blush on my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" I suddenly demand.

"Because, as soon as I leave with John, you're going to be asked by Jasper to a fancy Italian restaurant." I stare at her in shock. "Don't ask me how I know, I will not be revealing that." She announces.

"O-Okay. So, like... on a date?" I ask in confusion.

"Precisely!" She beams as she drape a silver chain around my neck, a small white snowflake rests in the dip of my collarbone, a small diamond winks back at me. "I've been meaning to give this to you. It just seems... it fit." She says, almost in a dream-like state. "Your brother will be here any minute!" She chirps, suddenly herself again."So, I have a question for you."

"Oh boy," Turning to her, I look into familiar golden eyes that seem to be a family trait, even though I know that the Cullens and Hales aren't actually related. "go ahead, and shoot." I answer.

"Do you have any feelings for Jasper?" This is the most serious that I have ever seen Alice.

"I-" My face floods with heat from my neck, up to the tips of my ears, stopping in the roots of my hair, and I know that my face is red. "Mm." I nod my head, feeling as though there is a lump in my throat. "I-I mean, I-I-I kn-know it's completely nuts, b-but it's like...ever since we met, I-I feel as though... I am being pulled toward him, as though... I have to be near him, to breathe in the air he does, to be in his presence. Like, I feel... calm and tranquil around him, but at the same time, it feels as though my heart's going to burst from it." She smiles at me. "I know that it's crazy, but-"

"Not as crazy as you might think." Alice chirps as she sways her shoulders, her hands clasped together before her. "Oh! You're eating lunch with us tomorrow." She says as she pulls me by my hand after her, we start down the stairs, where the doorbell rings, and Alice hurries down the last few steps, where she yanks open the front door to show my brother, roses in hand, obviously sweating as she invites him in. Standing in the archway that leads to the living room, I watch John sitting rigidly on the edge of the couch, while Alice twirls around the kitchen, getting out a vase, and filling it as she prepares her roses.

"Breathe, John. It's alright." I peep up as he looks over at me with gentle eyes, his eyes then narrow as I feel cool breath on the nape of my neck, causing me to yelp, jumping as I turn, finding Jasper standing behind me, leaning on the archway with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. "Okay, the breathing thing, on my neck- not cool." I karate chop the air between us, suddenly, he's chuckling, and my jaw drops. His chuckle is sweet like honey, thick like cream, and smooth, like velvet that wraps around me, like music from a sweet piano, like the softest melody that I have ever heard.

"Sorry, sweetheart." My mouth clamps shut. "I just wanted to say you're lookin extra pretty, currently." I feel my heart stop, before stuttering into a kick-start once again as it feels like he's stressing his southern accent.

"Oh, um," I realize that his smirk has stretched into a smile, that he has been waiting for a response as I merely stared. "Alice." Is all I say, causing Jasper to nod in understanding.

"Well, how'd you like to take this opportunity to go on a date to La Carte de Italia?" I stare at him for a full minute, before his smile slowly slips to a straight face. "Or...not?" 

"Oh! Y-Yes! I would love to!" His smile is back, I realize that I would do anything to keep that smile on his face.

"Home by seven, Lex." John says as he and Alice walk past.

"Oh, eat me." I snap.

"Ew. Bite me!" He snaps, I grab his arm, and sink my teeth into the skin of his arm, causing him to yelp, jumping back as I grin up at him. "You bit me!"

"You told me to!" I argue.

"Nah!" He sticks his tongue out at me.

"God, are you two?!" I groan, he grimaces as he and Alice skirt out the front door, and Jasper chorkles behind me. "Shuddup." I slap him in the stomach, wincing at the pain that radiates as the result. "Ow, marble much?"

"My apologies ma'am." He smirks as he sweeps low, holding a hand to me. "Shall we go on our date?" He asks, causing heat to radiate from my face, and burn my cheeks.  
––––  
Standing in the lunch line, my face radiates with heat as I remember the date from last night, I silently load my tray with a chef salad, a side of ranch in a paper container beside it, followed by slices of orange, a piece of garlic bread, a bag of sour cream and onion Lays, and a bottle of Sprite, paying for my lunch, before I cross the cafeteria, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I stop beside the Cullen's table, my scarlet hair is tied back in a braid, I am in a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

Jasper grins up at me as he stands, my heart hammers as he grabs my tray, setting in on the table, grabbing my hand to press his cold, soft, lips to the back of before he pulls out a chair for me, before I lower myself into the chair next to his, scooting in as he sits down. John is currently sitting with Alice on his lap, the latter is grinning, a heartachingly beautiful grin, and she's feeding my twin from his tray, though he doesn't seem to mind, he also doesn't look too thrilled, possibly from the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria. Beside their youngest brother is Bella Swan, known only through reputation, the boy is glaring over at me, eyes filled with distrust, confusion, and annoyance, he leans over to Bella, and whispers something in her ear as his eyes never leave my face. "Hi." She suddenly chirps. "I'm Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend." She holds out a hand, which I take, shaking it as Edward's head drops, as though he expected this out of whatever he said to her.

"Lex Prescott. John's younger twin." I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you." She responds.

"Likewise!" I grin at her.

"You didn't mention that you're my girlfriend?" Jasper whispers in my ear.

"Eep!" I yip as I go rigid, staring at him in surprise, looking around to find Edward grimacing as Alice's grin turns into a beam, making me feel as though I am missing something. "I-I mean.. I-Is that, um, what we are? We-We're using labels?" I stammer. "I-I mean, we went on one date- do you always... work this fast?" He grins as I feel a blush on my cheeks.

"Only with you." He breathes, causing me to choke as I lower my head, taking a deep breath. 

"I-I'm dating Jasper." I tell Bella, causing her to nod.

"Good to know." She smiles, and we spend the rest of the lunch break talking, Jasper's lips pressed to my ear as he whispers everything about our date in perfect detail into it, his hand on my leg as I attempt to not squirm, and jump as Bella and I speak.


	5. Chapter Four

~Chapter Four~  
'Roses sprinkle the ground, staining red as though it's blood, which pools around the limp figure on the white floor, Jasper stands above it, face painted red, eyes burning red with a look of bloodlust on his face as I cry out, seeing my brother on the floor before him. Jasper's head snaps up, his bloody glare on me as he slowly stalks forwards. "Jazz? Jasper, i-it's me! You know me!" I cry as I back away quickly, tripping over something, I look once I land, and realize it's a bloody leg, leading to a pile of bodies, my most cherished loved ones, all there, staring blankly as up, unseeing as Jasper hisses, my arms are thrown up in defense as he descends upon me as I let out a scream.' Bolting up in my bed as I scream, my hair matted with sweat as my blankets are bunched up around my waist, and I cup my face in my hands, before sighing as I wipe away panicky tears.

Reaching over to a lamp, I switch on the light, raking a hand through my hair, breathing deeply as I bring my knees up, resting my forehead against the back of them. Drawing deep breathes, I tip my head back before grabbing my cellphone, finally giving up on my stubborn pride, and dial in the number that I memorized. The ringings once, twice, again as I fight against tears, before the phone picks up. "Lex?" He voice is like a breeze, suddenly I can breath again, and that's when the tears start, I'm hiccuping with sobs as I bury my head in my hand. "Sugar, what's wrong?!" He sounds worried.

"I-I had a n-n-nightmare." I stammer, sniffling.

"I'll be over in less than five minutes." He hangs up, I snap my phone shut, dropping it on my bed as I bury my head in my knees, sobbing as hard as my body can take it, before I jump at a tapping sound on my balcony door. Looking over, I see a slightly disheveled, blonde haired southern lover standing on the cool white stone, wiping my face, I hurry to the balcony, unlocking the doors, my long white, silk, nightgown blows in the humid Forks wind as I step outside.

"How did you get up here?!" I ask.

"Climbed the vines." He answers smoothly, before he cups my face in a chilly hand, wiping away stray tears, before I dive into his embrace, hugging him tight as I start to explain my nightmare in vivid detail to him, before long, we're in my room, and I have finished. "Wow... you found out faster than Bella did."

"F-Found out what?" I ask.

"Darlin, your subconscious is trying to tell ya somethin, and I know you feel it too." Jasper reasons.

"What," I let out a disbelief filled laugh. "you are a vampire?" I scoff, he stares into my eyes, not saying a word. "You're a vampire!" I cry out, my mouth cupped by hands. "I-It's so simple! The isolation, the pale flawless skin, your siblings all have the same eyes as you, that all gradually darken, the cold to the touch, stone-like feel of your skin, never eating, being so fast, never being in the sunny areas, all the camping trips, and the way you all talk like you're from different time periods- but, you should have red eyes!"

"Red eyes are for newborns, and vampires that drink human blood. My family and I call ourselves vegetarians, because we survive on animal blood." He explains.

"Why offer this without denial? I-I don't understand." I shift on the edge of the bed, staring down at my hands.

"Because, I have been wait for you for three decades. I won't treat you as Edward treated Bella." Jasper's hand catches my chin with a crooked finger and his thumb, lifting so my aquamarine eyes meet his copper ones. "I won't deny my feelings for you." He states, I feel adoration and love flowing off of him in waves.

"H-How did Edward treat Bella?" I can't help but ask, suddenly feeling bad for my newest friend.

"He made her feel insane," Jasper's brow furrows. "acted like he hated her, before she discovered to her own, what we are." I feel enraptured by his gaze. "I don't want that- I want you to know how I feel, how much I want you to know what we are." He presses his forehead to my own, the chill of his skin is truly pleasant, and not at all unwelcome.

"Jasper, don't... don't move." I warn, he freezes as I pull back, standing. "I need a minute." I warn, his eyes merely flicker, as if to say that it's fine, and I slip into the bathroom, closing my door. Flipping the lock, I walk over to the sink, tugging out my scarlet braid, before turning on the cool water, splashing my face with it, shaking of my hands before I lean against the bowl of the sink, staring into the mirror. "A vampire?" I whisper, sighing. "Of course you'd be dating a vampire - it's the same thing that killed your dad!" I scold myself, before shaking my head, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, spreading out the paste in my toothbrush, then scrub at my teeth before I rinse my mouth out, and wipe the corners of my mouth as I drop my toothbrush into the holder.

Stepping back out into the bedroom, Jasper has moved to the very edge of my bed, a notebook in hand, and I realize that it's the story that I have been working on since seventh grade. "Don't read that!" I cry as I race across the room, snatching it up from his grasp as his grins up at me.

"You're a romantic?" His grin has a sly quirk to it.

"Why the surprised tone?" I snap, shoving the notebook back under the edge of my bed.

"I never pegged you as a type." He answers.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "What type did you peg me as?" The tension is obvious in my voice as I stand before him, suddenly he pulls me down into the bed, causing me to squeak as my head lands on his arm, facing him as he drapes his other arm over my waist.

"More of the adventurous type." He answers with another smirk.

"Good answer." I simply state, he chuckles as he gently bumps my forehead with his.

"That's a good story- You should be proud of it, not hiding it." He answers.

"I've been working on it since the seventh grade, it's not done." I answer as I roll over in his arms, looking up at the glow in the dark stars that are plastered to the board above my bed, with a sigh and frown.

"Lex," Jasper leans up, head over my own, deep eyes staring into my own. "if you don't ever show it to anyone, it won't be finished. Everyone likes a good romance, evidently."

"Listen here, you-" I poke his forehead. "I love romance for a reason, it is passion, it sweeps you off your feet, and takes you to a place where everything will be perfectly fine, and happy endings do exist." By the time I finish, Jasper is staring down at me in awe, my voice is breathy, and I can feel a blush on my cheeks.

"Don't move." He suddenly warns, I freeze everything but my breathing, lowering his head to my own, lips ghosting over my own in a delicate wisp, his breath fans over my face as my eyelids flutter, my hair is haloed across the the soft red bedding, almost blending in if it weren't for Jasper's arm behind me. Suddenly, he lifts my head off the blankets, causing our lips to connect in a small spark, which the quickly fans to a fire as I reach up, grasping his honey gold locks at the base of his neck, attempting to force more passion into the kiss. Slipping back from him, my chest heaves with lack of oxygen, his head dips down to my neck, where he starts to kiss and nip softly at the skin there, once he gets to my pulse point, I gasp in surprise as my back arches off the bed, chest pressing into his as he continues to nip at the spot, sucking on occasion until I whimper breathlessly, and he pulls back as I throw my leg over his hip, flipping us so that I am straddling him, legs on either side of his waist.

He reattaches our lips, his tongue runs along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I grant as I grasp his roots at the base of his neck, my skin tingles with unfamiliar feelings, I feel hot everywhere Jasper touches, like it burns in a good way, yet I freeze as his hips twitch up, pulling away quickly as I gasp for air. Jasper's hands are still on my waist as he too stills, his copper eyes are dilated, darker in the little amount of light that my lamp gives, my chest heaves as I go to pull away, but Jasper cages me to his chest, pressing his head on my chest, his ear to my heart that causes me to pause, taking careful breathes as he starts to hum a soothing, unfamiliar song. "I'm sorry, I'm not... I-I mean, I'm not ready for that." I murmur.

"Don't apologize... I'm not as strong as I thought." He smiles up at me. "You are currently the stronger than the two of us." He rolls us both over, causing me to squawk indignantly as I find my head bouncing off the pillows, and he chuckles as he lays beside me, on his side, watching me.

"You said you waited three decades for me, what did you mean?" I ask.

"Well, Alice can see the future..." He starts.

"And, she saw me coming?" My brow furrows.

"Well, Alice's visions are subjective. They see the path people are on while they're on them- though, sometimes they are set in stone." Jasper explains.

"But, my mother was on ten, thirty years ago - I wasn't even a thought, let alone a sparkle in my dad's eye." My confusion is evident in my tone.

"This was one of those set in stone visions, my family and I have been preparing for a you for thirty years." I turn on my side, looking into his warm gaze, his eyes are light again. "But, I have been waiting for you for nearly two centuries."

"So, Alice has visions of the future?" He grins. "Do...all... vampires have the ability to see the future?"

"No, that just Alice- I can feel and change emotions, that how you can get so calm during your anxiety attacks, and Edward, uh, he can read minds, except Bella's, and... your's, for some reason he only gets bits and pieces at a time." His brow wrinkles, I find myself wanting to reach up, and place a kiss there to smooth it out.

"Mine? Am I... a freak?" I ask, my lips tugging down into a frown, suddenly he's shaking the bed with near silent laughter, a wide grin on his face.

"I tell you that we have powers, and you ask if you're a freak?" He gawfs, I frown even deeper as I smack him in the shoulder, flinching as it feels like I smacked a brick wall.

"Ow," I grimace, he grabs my hand, quickly rubbing the pain away as I let out a laugh. "I can't believe that I did that!" I chuckle as I bury my head in his shoulder, a great big smile on my face.

"I don't care if that would have hurt me, I would get upset if you were hurt worse." Jasper is suddenly serious, he presses a kiss to my knuckles. "Anyway, the way Edward explained to Bella is- It's like everyone else's mind is on AM and she's on FM, you seem to switch back and forth from AM to FM."

"Did you just compare me to a radio?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Would it help if I said your voice is so beautiful it belongs on a radio?" I roll my eyes at this. "I thought not."

"So, do you have to be dying, to become like you?" I ask, my curiosity gets the better of me.

"No, that's just Carlisle." He pauses. "I wasn't changed by Carlisle though, my creator was a woman named Maria. During the Civil War." He states.

"Civil War?!" My eyes widen as I smile brighter than before, causing him to laugh.

"I knew that got your attention. Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary, all without seeing any battles." He says with a smile, I burst up onto my knees, my hands in my lap as I stare in eminence interest, causing him to laugh as he sits up too. "I had just finished helping evacuate a colony of women and children when I saw them, they were covered in blood, and I immediately offered my aid. Maria changed me, to control and train her newborn army."

"Newborns? Like- new vampires?" I ask, Jasper nods, we spend the rest of the night about vampires, he tells me how Alice found and saved him, that she doesn't remember her human past, at all, he tells me Carlisle's story, and Esme's story as well. We're talking until I fall asleep, my head on his chest, his arm around my waist, and have very peaceful dreams for the rest of the night.  
––––  
Three weeks later, Jasper and I spend as much time together as possible, not hardly leaving each other's side, even to go to the bathroom. Today, Jasper and I are on the couch in his room, a book in my hands as I lay upside down, reading as Jasper plays a video game next to me, the door is closed behind us. I am in a white blouse with a black vest, and black, female, neck tie, with black slacks, and black combat boots, my long scarlet hair is braided around the crown of my head but in waves down my back, the tips are now bleached, leaving them varying from orange and blonde, like flames. Suddenly there is loud stomping up the stairs leading to Jasper's room, the door slams open with Emmett in the doorway, not even having to look up to see him, because of all the noise. "You two are having sex!" He shouts.

"We are?" Jasper's tone is light.

"Jazz, why didn't you tell me? I'd have put down my book." I tease, pressing my book to my chest, sitting up to look at a scowling Emmett in the doorway, a large grin on my face.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't know myself." Jasper jokes.

"Okay, not now- but Alice just saw you two!" Emmett states.

"I wasn't thinking about sex, were you Jasper?" I inquire as I look over at him.

"Uh, that's a little disturbing to think about during a zombie game, which I just died in. NOW, I am thinking about sex, but only because we're talking about it." He grins at me, caressing a wisp of my hair out of my eyes.

"You two are boring!" Emmett goes to close the door, only to pause. "We're playing baseball tonight, Alice says there's an incoming storm."

"Alright." Jasper answers.

"No sex!" Emmett closes the door as I shift around, my blood rushes from my head as I lay my head on his lap, he leans down, pressing a kiss to my lips, causing me to follow after him as he goes to lean up, pressing up on my elbows, I bring one arm up, wrapping it over his head as I kiss him passionately, and he chuckles as I pull away.

"What?" I inquire.

"Emmett said no sex." Jasper states.

"I don't want sex- I want to make out with my boyfriend." I answer as I sit up, setting my book aside as I grab the remote from his hand, and throw a leg over his lap, straddling him. He grins as I flip my hair out of my face, leaning down to his neck, where I press a kiss to his neck, suddenly he's growling though it sounds like a purr, his hands fly to my waist, fingers looping in the belt loops of my slacks. Lifting my face to his, I press my lips to his, he slides his tongue over my lips, asking for entrance, which I grant, grasping his hair at the roots as his tongue massages mine, causing me to whimper as I tug at his roots, leaning into the kiss more as he ruts into me, his bulge into my core as I detach my lips from his, groaning as my eyes slip closed, and he latches onto my neck at my pulse point, sucking and nipping as his jolts up repeatedly. "J-Jasper." I hiss, my heart hammering as I feel my body heats up, everywhere he touches, and it burns in a pleasantly good way.

"God, Lex." He groans under me, once he detached from my neck, he turns me over, pressing me into the couch below, his lips attached to my own, I can't stop rolling my hips against his, gasping as we both pull apart, resting our foreheads together.

"W-We should stop." I rasp, he groans as he pulls away, sighing as he sits back, heart thumping rapidly as I slowly follow him to sit up, I close my eyes as I rub my forehead, he looks at me with a heated, almost annoyed glare, and I swallow thickly as I look down, my cheeks flushing.

"You're tormenting me." He says, I bite my bottom lip.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper, knowing he can hear me. "I'm not ready." He sighs.

"I know, you're not at fault. I'm just trying not to attack you, right off the bat. Making out with you, it makes it that much harder." He caresses the side of my face. "I can wait because I love you." He smiles at me, and I give a shy smile as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I-I love you too." I murmur as I press a kiss to his lips, standing I stretch my arms above my head, and he stands too.

"We should start to the field, for the ballgame." I don't say anything, just merely nod, he walks down to the stairs as I silently follow, feeling like a scolded puppy as I do so. Outside, he lifts me onto his back, I press my face into his neck, burying my head between his shoulder blades and my arms. He speeds into the forest, wind whips past us as I clench my eyes shut, and before long, he taps my hand to tell me we've arrived. He lets go of my legs without warning, before I can even move, seeing as I let go of his shoulders, I fall backwards off him, crying out as my head collides with a rock, and Jasper whirls around as I sit up, glaring at him. "Shit, Suga, I'm sorry!" He bends down as I bring my knees to my chest, burying my head in them.

"Today is just not my day." I sigh as I rub the back of my head with a hand, pulling a dry hand away, thanks to my luck.

"Sweetheart, I shouldn't have done that- I felt frustrated, and I didn't want to hurt you." He lifts my head, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something." He looks into my eyes. "My ex-boyfriend, the only one that I have had, he, uh, tried to rape me, after we broke up." I explain, feeling my eyes tear up. "My father walked at my screaming, and he nearly blew off his head with a shotgun." I look down. "So, when I say that I'm not ready, it's just that I don't want to remember it." Jasper swallows thickly, grabbing me by my arm, lifting me off the ground to my feet, and suddenly, I'm pinned against a tree, my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands pinned above my head by one of Jasper's hand. He's grinding against my core, causing me to lean my head back, whimpering as he latches onto my throat, and he's breathing heavily.

"I will make you forget his nasty hands on your body," He whispers into my ear, nipping at my bottom lip. "I will make him nothing in your mind, not even a distant memory." His voice hits my core, and I moan as I buck against him. "But, only when you wish. This is just a taste to come." I gasp as he slides a cold hand up my shirt, slipping it under my bra to tweak my breast, causing me to arch my back off of him, crying out in a hoarse voice, my breathing comes out harsher, before he takes a deep breath as he smashes his lips to my own, then gently lowers me as he slips his hand out of my bra and shirt.

"Y-you're the greatest boyfriend ever." I murmur, he smiles as he takes my hand, and leads me about a mile further into the woods, before we come to a stop on the outer edge of the field, where Carlisle is marking the bases around the field, they're further apart than on a normal baseball diamond. Emmett is in the back of the field, punching the air in order to pump himself up, Alice is in the middle of the field, obviously where the pitcher's mound is, reaching behind her head, bringing her leg up, and pitching it to Rosalie who catches it from behind the home base, and Esme is standing on the edge of the baseball diamond. Emmett looks up at us as we approach with a grin, a knowing grin at that, and I feel heat rush my face, seeping down to my neck. Just then, Edward and Bella arrive, causing Esme to smile as she greets them, as Jasper and I join them.

"Glad you two are here, we need some umpires." Esme says as she throws her arms around both our shoulders, walking us over to the home base, Bella looks back at Edward as I watch Jasper pick up a bat, swinging it, the aluminum whistles through the air.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett says as he joins us.

"I know you cheat." Esme and I bend down beside the home plate first. "Call em as you see em, Lex." She murmurs as thunder strikes just as Alice speaks up.

"It's time." Emmett steps up first, Alice pitches the ball from her waist, it connects with Carlisle's glove, and Emmett mutters a curse as his adoptive dad throws it back, and the pixie-like girl pitches it again, this time it connects with the bat just as thunder strikes, lightning strikes the left of town, masking the sound of the bat cracking, and my ears burn from the left over. As Emmett starts to flash across the bases, I sit up a bit straighter, noticing that Edward has vanished.

"That's a Homer, isn't it?" I ask, suddenly Esme hoots.

"Out!" She calls, causing me to blink as Edward springs from the trees, ball over his head, and I blink owlishly. "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." She explains, Jasper steps up next with two bats now, swinging them, he tosses the heavier one to the side, and steps up, when Alice pitches this one, Jasper hits it so hard that it goes flying out of the field, clear over the forest, and Jasper clears the base with ease as Rosalie finally comes back with the ball three minutes later.

"Is Jasper always that good?" I whisper.

"No, he normally holds back. He's showing off because you're here." She answers as he steps up to me, Bella and I switch, so Jasper and I sit on the boulder that Bella was previously occupying, he presses a kiss to my lips, leaving an arm around my shoulder.

"STOP!" All of our heads snap up at Alice's shout, she turns to the woods as Edward races over the Bella, pulling her to her feet as Jasper and I both stand as well, the Cullen's all rush to us. "They were leaving, but they heard us playing." She explains, Edward turns to Bella.

"Take your hair down." He says to her, she quickly does that as Jasper reaches up, grabbing my barrettes hold my braid, and gently pulls them out of my hair, before her takes his hat off, placing it on my head, pulling me close into his side.

"How far out?" Carlisle asks.

"Two minutes, they're running... the hey want to play." Alice explains.

"Can you get them out of here?" The doctor asks.

"Not running." Edward states.

"We can't risk them catching their scent, and starting a hunt." Jasper says, I grasp his shirt in a shaky hand, he looks down at me, he caresses my cheek, wrapping an arm around my waist. They continue the game, but the excitement seems to have been zapped out of the air, nobody cares t hit more than a bunt, Carlisle has traded places with Esme, he is currently before myself and Bella, Jasper has me in his lap, not budging his cage like arms around me. When they appear, they are at least a dozen feet apart, a blonde man in jeans and a leather, a dark ashy skinned African American man with long black dreads in a red-orange frock coat, and a wildly red haired woman in jeans and a green shirt under a white fur pelt. Each of them are barefoot and dressed like hikers, but with brambles in their hair, feet covered in mud, we all stand, and meet in the middle of the field.

"We thought we heard someone playing." The African man says, giving a friendly, cold, grin as I keep my head down, knowing that my eyes would give me away.

"Greetings, my name is Carlisle, this is my family. Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Alexanzondria, Edward and Bella." He points each of us out in the group, I feel happy to be included in there. "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a problem for us." He says.

"Our apologies, we hadn't realized that the territory had been claimed." The first man says. "My name is Laurent, this is James," He nods to the blonde man. "and Victoria." The red head smirks with the grace of a cat.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent resident nearby." Carlisle answers.

"Really?" Laurent's disbelief colors his tone. "Well, we won't be any trouble, we were just leaving."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them East, you should be safe." Victoria's nose crinkles as she whispers snidely.

"Could you use three more players?" Laurent asks, Carlisle hesitates. "Come on, just one game?"

"Sure," Carlisle just rolled his eyes! "a few of us were just leaving- We'll bat first." He throws the ball to Laurent, but Victoria snatches it up so fast that I have to blink rapidly.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She taunts.

"Oh, well I think we can handle it." Emmett responds, causing Laurent to clap excitedly, grinning.

"Oh, we have a game." They all turn away, except for James, who's gaze freezes me in place, Jasper is rigid beside me, Edward and Bella are similar, four things happen at once- the wind rustles Bella and I's hair, causing James to catch our scents, the Cullen's are all in front of us in a protective crouch, the other coven is crouched before us, poised to kill, and Jasper flips me over his back, an arm protectively around my stomach. "Humans?"

"They're with us." Carlisle hisses.

"But they're humans!" Laurent roars, the sound echos through the clearing.

"I said they are with us, I think it bet you go now." Carlisle answers.

"I can see the game is over- we will go now." They all disappear, and suddenly I am on Jasper's back, we are running towards the Jeep that Edward and Bella brought here, Bella is tossed into the back a beside me, Jasper's hands are a blur as he locks me into the harness, and buckles my belt before I can say even two words edgewise. Suddenly, Emmett is between Bella and I, Jasper is by my side, and Alice is in the front seat.

"What, so now he's coming after us?!" Bella screams as Edward slams on the gas, spitting up mud a brambles behind us as we speed off down the path they carved on the way here with the Jeep.  
––––  
Dashing in the front door, Jasper stands on the porch, eyes full of sorrow. "Lex, please-"

"No, I said it's over! Get out!" I slam the door in his face, turning to find my mother, and two brothers rushing out of the living room, and I brush past them, grabbing my duffel from the table. "I'm leaving." I state as I shove through them again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" My mother asks as she and John follow me upstairs.

"I HATE IT HERE!" I scream at her, feeling guilt bubble in my chest at her pain filled expression. "I HATE THIS TOWN! I HATE THIS HOUSE! I HATE IT ALL!" I slam my door in their face, locking it as I toss the duffel on my bed, unzipping it before turning to my closet, Jasper is already there, pulling clothes out to toss to me, I throw them in my suitcase, grabbing my money from my top dresser drawer with the track phone I bought last week, and the emergency credit card that I have.

"Sweetie?" My mom knocks at my door. "Sweetie talk to me." She begs.

"What am I going to say? She'll never let me go, unless I really hurt her." I whisper to him.

"Then, you'll have to." He sighs. "I'll be down in your car." He presses a kiss to my forehead, then vanishes, I grab my notebooks and a few pencils, my school folder and my laptop, tossing them in, followed by my hairbrush and toiletries, before I zip my bag up, and grab my copy of car and house keys, and shrug the bag over my shoulder, unlocking my door as I take a deep breath, bursting out in angry fit.

"Did he hurt you?" My mother asks.

"No." My answer is short.

"Break up with you?" She inquires, following as I round the banister, starting down the stairs.

"No!" My voice is sharp.

"I just don't understand." She complains.

"I'M SUFFOCATING, MOTHER! THIS TOWN! THIS HOUSE! IT'S TOO CRAMPED, AND I CAN'T BREATH! YOU FORCE ME TO DO THINGS, TO BE SOMEONE WHO I'M NOT!! I HATE IT! YOU DON'T CARE- NOT REALLY! YOU ONLY CARE WHEN SOMETHING GOES WRONG! I'M LEAVING." I scream at top of my lungs, throwing open the door, and rushing down the steps, opening the driver side door, I throw in my bag, and slam the keys into the ignition, the car sputters to life before I peel off down the drive, starting down the road as tears burn my eyes.

"Your mother will forgive you, Lex." I jump, just noticing Jasper on my door, I wipe my eyes free of tears. "Let me drive." He opens the door as I slide over, keeping both hands on the wheel until he closes my door, and replaces them.

"No, she won't. She'll only care, because those were the last words said to her by my father before he was murdered." I respond as I swipe at my eyes, Jasper places an arm around my waist.

"I thought your father died in a car accident?" Jasper's brow furrows.

"No, that nomad- James, slit his throat and drained his blood. I couldn't ever forget that face." I answer as I fight back more tears with a sniffle.

"Rosalie is follow us in Edward's Volvo." Jasper warns as two headlights encroach the dark behind us, causing my heart to jolt, before I force it to slow down. "Alice and I will be running you and Bella to Phoenix, when Bella is thoroughly safe, you and I are going to go somewhere else- I won't let anything happen to you." He vows, I barely nod when he pulls up outside their home, I grab my bag, and slip into his arms, he cages me to his chest football style, and in a flash, we're in the house, Bella and Edward already there, Alice, Emmett, and Rose enter behind Jasper and I.

"The woman and the tracker met up to compare notes, they're following us now." Edward pauses, looking over at me. "Your family is safe." I breath a smile of relief, before Esme steps over to a panel in the walls, and types in a code, something awesome happens! Metal sheets fall out the glass windows and doors, while Jasper and Carlisle compare note.

"Rose, will you trade clothes with Bella, to confuse her scent from the tracker?" Edward asks.

"Why? What is she to me?" Everyone looks over at her, Emmett wraps an arm around her waist, but she brushes him off. "Other than some humanoid burden you forced on us." Edward turns to Esme, as though his sister didn't just speak.

"Esme?" The motherly figure nods, lifts Bella, and is out of the room in a flash.

"Will you trade with Lex, then?" Jasper asks.

"Sure." Rosalie smiles, and suddenly we're in what must be her's and Emmett's room, she strips me down, then follows, handing me her clothes as she pulls on mine, I tug on her too tight blue shirt, and too long, too tight pants, which she cuffs like three times so that I'm not tripping over them.

"Why agree for me?" I ask her.

"Because, you we expected - I accepted you as family decades ago. Bella is an unknown, just shows how much of an unknown as our current mess." She answers shortly. "You make my brother happy, I've never seen him happy, Lex- ever." I feel my face flush at that, we start down the hall, as we climb the steps, Bella and Esme join us, and we gather in the dinning room, a place that I never thought to enter, and I find myself staring at the grand, resigning myself to the fact that I won't be able to play it.

"Jasper and I will run Bella and Lex south," Alice speaks up, her eyes on his. "I'll her safe, Edward." Alice swears, the pale boy in question has a troubled questions on his face.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He demands.

"Yes." Alice answers shortly.

"Rosalie will take Lex's car, I will take Bella's truck, we'll double back around in order to keep your family safe." Esme explains, suddenly I have a terrifying thought strike me, a picture of Esme being torn viciously apart by James and/or Victoria, causing me to swallow thickly as guilt strikes me in the chest, Edward's head snaps over to me.

"That's not going to happen!" He hisses, Esme turns to me, she gives me a smile, pulling me into a chilled hug- something that my own mother never really blessed me with.

"You have to stay safe, you and everyone else." I murmur. "You're my only real family."

"John's at the door." Alice suddenly is gone, before she does back with my brother through the side door, and he marches over to me, feel Jasper go rigid at the anger rolling off my twin in waves.

"What the hell, Lex?! You think you can just ditch me?!" I blink rapidly at this. "I don't know what's going n, but I demand an explanation!"

"Johnny, " Alice places a hand on his arm, and his face softens, she directs him from the room, I hear her start to explain that they're vampires, that feast only on animal blood, that he was her one true mate, and then she starts in on the situation- surprisingly, up until the killer vampire hunting us, he took it all in stride.

"Wait- there is a vampire trying to kill my sister?!" He yells, causing me to flinch.

"And me." Bella butts in.

"I'm letting you guys kidnap my sister, and take her to some unknown place, while I am left doing nothing!" He shouts.

"Not nothing, I need you here, John, to keep mom and Tommy in one place, to protect them." I explain.

"Mom's a bitch, and Tommy isn't even our full-blooded brother." John snaps.

"THEY'RE STILL FAMILY, JOHNATHAN!" Everyone stares at my outburst. "I hate mom, but she's still my mother! It's not Tommy's fault that mom had an affair, you know! So stop treating him like it is!" My brother looks down like a scolded puppy. "GO. HOME." I order, he clenches his fists, before he yanks my forward by my short, and does that last thing I expected, he HUGS me!

"Stay save." He murmurs.

"Emmett," Without another word from Carlisle, he grabs my brother, lifting him off the ground, and bolts out the door once more. We all make our way to the garage, Alice hold Bella in her arms, and Jasper has me in his. Standing inside the garage, Carlisle pulls bags out of the cabinet for the others, I feel my heartbeat accelerate as I watch them, unseeing, hearing everything.

"I've killed many of our kind before, they're not easy to kill-" Jasper tosses my bag into the backseat.

"But, not impossible." Emmett comments as he joins us.

"I don't relish the thought of kills another creature, even a sophisticated one, like, James." Carlisle murmurs as Edward helps Bella into a car. "Alice. Jasper. You'll take the Mercedes, you'll need tinted windows in the south." He answers, I stare unfocused as my anxiety climbs higher and higher, suddenly Jasper is by my side, face cupped in his hands.

"Breathe, Suga...Breathe." Calmness rolls over me in waves, I gasp for air as tears spring from my eyes.

"This is ridiculous - I'm putting everyone in danger, not just you, but Edward, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Tommy, John, my mum!" My heart clenches as my knees give out, sobs pour out of my throat, and my body is raked with shakes. "If anything happens, this could be my fault! I hate it, why me? Why did you choose me, when I bring nothing but trouble?!" I beg, Jasper is kneeling with his arms around me, my head in my hands,and everyone is silent. "I can't EVER forgive myself for this." I sob.

"Lex." Jasper's voice sounds tight, like a human attempting to fight to swallow a lump in their throat. "My darling Alexanzondria Marie Prescott, I did not choose you- fate chose us, it thrusted us together because we are meant to be together, there is no other person for me, and if I go down, or any of us- so be it, we will go down protecting the ones we love, fighting. I love you, and the sooner you see that you deserve this happiness that is inevitable, the sooner we can all be together, happily." He murmurs, I know his family can hear it, and see us, but I don't mind- I reach up, cupping his face, and press our lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Alright, we need to go." Edward warns as we pull apart, Jasper helps me stand, and stay standing.

"All of you. Be. Safe." I say as I climb into the backseat behind Bella, and Jasper climbs in the back behind Alice, holding me against him as best as he can with my seat belt on, and we peel out if the garage, starting down the road.


	6. Chapter Five

~Chapter Five~  
Waking up in an unknown room, I realize that my head is on Jasper's chest, his arm is around my waist, a hand stroking my hair, and I slowly sit up, groaning as my neck and back pop. "Good morning, beautiful." He says as I let out a laugh, raking a hand through my hair, suddenly realizing that it's like a bird's nest.

"Yeah, beautiful...sure." I murmur as I slip of the bed, slowly standing as he flashes over to me, my bag in his hand. "Thanks," He leans down to press a kiss to my lips, when I duck under his arm, causing him to chuckle.

"Would you like a human minute?" He teases.

"Yes." I answer, he nods as he gestures to the bathroom, which I slip inside, closing and locking the door, I strip from Rosalie's too tight clothes, stepping into the shower where I hurriedly wash my hair and scrub my body, before I step out, toweling off hurriedly as I brush my hair, getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a burgundy red haltertop with a high choker collar, and black combat boots, pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I braid it off as I pull my tooth brush and toothpaste out of my toiletry bag, and spread the toothpaste across my toothbrush. I scrub my teeth rapidly, rinsing my mouth with cold water, putting my toiletries away, I sigh as I lean heavily against the sink, and stare into the eyes of my reflection with another sigh. My eyes have bags under them from my restless night, dreams plagued by the same nightmare over and over, the memory of my father's death, only with all of the Cullens and Bella dead beside him- those blooded lips and red eyes are, without a doubt, the most haunting memory that I have ever had.

"Lex?" I jump at the knock on my door, grabbing my bag as I walk over to it, unlocking it before I open it, to show Jasper standing there with a worried frown on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just tired." The lie is bitter on my tongue, like burnt coffee, as I step out, he follows me, tossing my bag on the bed, I sigh as I drop onto it, burying my face in my hands. "No," I correct. "I'm not alright, I'm annoyed, and upset."

"Explain." He sits on edge of the bed beside me.

"I'm annoyed that we had to leave, that Bella and I put you all in danger. I'm upset because I can't do anything about it. I can't help you in anyway." I sigh as I lift my head, staring into his eyes. "It's stupid, and ridiculous, I have these insecurities, and normally you can help- but not now." He frowns, caressing my cheek with a loving hand, he leans down, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"It's alright, I promise things will be alright-- Why don't you come to me the living room?" He inquires, I nod as we stand, and cross the room, opening the door to the living room, we both cross over to the couch, where he sits as I lower myself to the floor before him, the tv is on some random news channel, the volume is low to barely loud enough to hear. My head is resting against his knee, my own knees are pulled up to my chest, Alice is sitting beside the Bella at the table in corner, and Bella is snacking on the food on one of the four trays there, but I have no appetite myself. "You should eat something." He states, but he drags a gentle hand through my scarlet locks, rubbing my back and neck as I hum in content, and watch the tv, not truly paying attention. Suddenly, the cell phone on the coffee table rings, causing Alice to flash over to it, picking it up as she steps over to the corner of the room, her voice is barely above a murmur, her lips moving at a blinding speed, and her eyes are low as she listens from the other end.

"Bella? She's right here." Bella is over at Alice's side, almost as fast as a vampire, and Alice hands her the phone, which she presses to her to ear.

"Edward?" My heart aches for her because of her separation from the man she loves, looking up at Jasper, and I know that I couldn't bare the separation for more than a few days. "Alright, I understand." She murmurs, drawing my attention from my reverie, and I slowly stand, Jasper looks up as I cup his face, kissing him softly before I walk over to Bella as she hangs up. Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, she gives me a sad smile, hugging me as I hold her, rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. Suddenly, her cell phone rings, with a number that says Home, she tosses Alice the one she was talking to Edward was on, before answering the phone in her hand. "Mom, what're you doing home?"

"Bella?! Bella?! Where are you?!" I can hear her mother's frantic voice, causing my heart to hurt.

"Mom, calm down- everything is okay." Bella attempts to sooth her mother. "Mom? Mom?!" Suddenly, Bella is rigid, I can't heat the opposite side of the conversation, but suddenly she says, "No, mom. Stay where you are, everything is fine." in a stiff manner, causing my brow to crinkle, and she looks over at me with frantic eyes, which causes me to follow as she starts towards the living room. "No, mom. Listen to me." It's too practiced for her to be talking to her mother, I close the door behind us, and Bella suddenly hits a button, the phone goes to speaker.

"Hello, Alexanzondria- my dear. I'm surprised that I didn't recognize you in the field, after all... it's not often that my prey escapes me." James' low voice causes me to go stiff, ice slowly trickles into my veins. "Now, I thought you should know- I have Bella's mother hear, and a little friend of your's." Suddenly the phone crinkles, and a scared, childish voice fills the speaker.

"Sissy?!" My heart jolts.

"Tommy?! Tommy, where are you?!" I call out.

"Sissy!" The phone crinkles as Tommy sobs, and I grit my teeth.

"If you touch one hair one his head, I swear-"

"Ah ah! I don't think you're in the position to be making threats or demands." James warns, causing me to swallow thickly. "Now, I'm going to need you to get away from your little Cullens. Think you can do that? Yes or no?"

"No." Bella and I say in sync.

"I'm sorry to hear that, your mother and brother don't seem to appreciate that response." I hear Tommy sobbing in the background.

"Wait! Wait!" Bella's mother calls.

"Yes!" Bella corrects for both of us.

"Good, now you're going to need to go to your old address, Bella. I trust you remember it." James taunts. "Yes or no."

"Yes." We both answer.

"Good. Now take me off speakerphone." Bella does so, and presses he phone to her ear.

"Good-bye mom, I love you." Bella stiffly says as I mutely follow behind her, as we exit the room, and she hangs up. Alice is standing, waiting for us as we come back. "My mom wanted to come home, but I managed to convince her to stay in Florida." Bella says, then looks around. "Where's Jasper?"

"Checking us out, we're relocating to a hotel closer to your mom's place." Alice explains. "When Edward comes, he'll take the two of you someplace safe, when we're sure that your mother is safe, Jasper will join you guys."

"If we write a letter to our mothers, will you make sure they get them?" I ask, exchanging looks with Bella, who looks over at Alice with a hopeful look.

"Sure," She seems sceptical about that as we both walk back into the room, I grab a pencil and piece of paper, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

‘Jasper,

I'm sorry about this, but James has Tommy, and I can't leave him alone with him. I would have loved to be with you for forever, but if I can die in place of the ones I love, then that's completely worth it.

Don't come after him, he wants that. Promise me that if I am dead, that you'll continue to live without me, I don't want you to fall back into that depressive state you were before me- You have people who love you, don't make me a crutch.

With all the love in the world,

Alexanzondria.’

Folding the paper, I stuff it into the envelope, before I look up at Bella, wiping a tear from my eye, and she nods, the both of us step out into the living room again.  
––––  
Stepping into the ballet studio, much like the one that I used to practice in, as a small child, the lights are out, and the room is empty. "Bella?! Bella?!" Bella's mother's frantic voice sounds.

"Sissy?! Sissy!" I hear Tommy, causing Bella and I to bolt across the room, looking for them, when we can't hear anyone for a minute, when I spot two TVs, side by side, with family movies playing on them, one is Tommy thinking that I left them last year, and the other is Bella's mother and a young Bella. The TVs switch off, James rounds the the table holding the with a chuckle.

"You were both such stubborn, children. Alexanzondria you were so mean to your brothers." He grins. "My favorite part is that I learned that your were selectively mute after the accident. I scared you that much, did I?" He sets the remote down, slowly stalking towards Bella and I, a leering grin on his face. "How crushed the boys must be, to realize that you aren't going to be back with them anytime soon." He grins.

"We left them letters." Bella snarls.

"Aw, a last letter? Do you think they'll treasure them?" James teases.

"You'll regret this." I state.

"Aw, did you ask them to avenge you?" He taunts.

"No, we didn't." I growl, he snarls at that.

"Well, that ruins my plans." He grabs something from the table. "I hope you don't mind, charming Bella. I took it from your house, I thought I would leave the boys a last letter myself." I realize that it's a camcorder, he narrows in on Bella and I's faces, backing the two of us into a wall. I can't help but look away, swallowing thickly. "Aw, that will break the boy's poor hearts."

"They have nothing to do with this!" I scream, suddenly he choke slams me into the wall, Bella reacts faster than I thought, and spray something in his eyes, and he flinches away as we shove pass him, suddenly I am grabbed by the back of my head. My face connects with the glass of the mirror, which splinters and breaks, I cry out, causing Bella to turn, and James takes the chance to send me flying across the room into another mirror, which shatters under me, lodging in my leg as I blurrily look up to find James biting into Bella, before he's thrown off, and Edward scoops Bella up, which James uses to his advantage to rip him from her, chucking Edward away, and then James is at my side, licking his lips. He latches his teeth painfully onto my wrist, something burning is injected into my skin as I see something slam into James, and I scream as I slide around into more glass, which lodges into my skin deeper.

"Rip up the floorboards, start a fire!" I hear someone scream, a scream rips from my throat, and suddenly, thinks start to blur and go dark.  
––––  
~2 weeks later~  
Blinking my eyes open, I groan as I look around, something stings my arm, my eyes blur as I feel something tube-like in my nose, reaching up to it, I go to pull the tube out when a cold hand catches my own. "No, you don't." A sweet, musical, southern accented voice says, causing my breath to hitch as I look up, finding a blonde haired, copper eyed angel standing before me, suddenly someone in the corner is chuckling, my head snaps over to find Bella in the arms of Edward, who is leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Wh-What happened? Where's James?" I ask, attempting to sit up, slightly pained.

"It's alright, Suga. You've been out for two weeks, Bella just woke up last week- your damage was... more extensive." Jasper explains. "James is dead, and the woman- Victoria, she got away." He caresses my face, leaning down to kiss me, but I turn my head away with a blush, which causes Jasper to laugh.

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask. "Other than Bella and I." Edward and Jasper exchange looks, and Jasper nods.

"Rosalie was nearly killed, the venom she had to suck from your blood was... too much, she is recovered now." I wince at that. "Don't think that! It's not your fault." Edward scolds.

"My-- My mom?" I ask.

"She's in Forks, she was her for barely an hour." Jasper says, I nod only for blood to rush to my head, and I groan as I hold up my head with the tips of my fingers, spotting the wrapping on my arm. "It's gonna scar."

"Heh. Just like you battle wounds, huh?" I ask as I finally give up, pulling the oxygen port out of my nose, and suck in air greedily while Jasper rolls his eyes.

"My stubborn angel, ain'tcha?" He asks as I pull out the IV next, feeling the iciness from the drip leave my veins.

"I don't like it, it burns." I state, Jasper frowns as he nods, and I pause. "When do I get out?"

"Later today." Bella answers.

"Just in time for prom, in three days!" Chirps Alice as she and John enter the room, my twin grimaces at me.

"You look terrible." He says.

"Right back at you, when is the last time you slept?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sleep? What is this sleep thing, that you speak of?" He teases.

"No, but how bad is it?" I ask.

"Um... the, uh, venom?" John looks over at Alice, who nods to assure him that he's correct. "The venom did a nasty number, the front of your bangs is completely white, and your left eye went from aquamarine to poison green." He pauses. "You have a scar down your left side of your face, from the glass, and your leg had to be put in a cast, because it got broken."

"We're twins now." Bella says, and I realize that she's in a cast on her leg, her wrist is bandaged as well.

"Great..." I murmur, falling back in my bed, Jasper chuckles as he lean over, a presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Why don't you get some rest, for now. We'll talk more after you wake up." Suddenly, exhaustion and calmness rolls over me in waves, earning Jasper a half-hearted glare, before everything goes black.


	7. Epilogue~

~Epilogue~  
Stepping down the stairs, dressed in a light blue, haltertop, open back dress, my scarlet locks are in a curled ponytail at the top of my head, the white streak is now dyed to match my hair color, though for some reason it only stays that way for a few days, I have diamond earrings on with the snowflake necklace that Alice gave me, on black flat, and my black cast on, a black wrap on my arms, I stumble to down the last few stairs, being caught by the loving arms of my perfect boyfriend, behind me. I hear Alice giggle, she's dressed in a dark lilac colored dress, her brown bob is sassed, she has a lilac headband in her hair, and a black wrap around her arms as well, Johns laughs from beside us, the two of them are in tuxes, Jasper's blonde hair is slicked back, and his tie is a dark blue.

"Careful there, Suga." He whispers heatedly in my ear, I giggle nervously as he helps me stand back up, and John holds his arm out for Alice, who takes it. "This is for you." He murmurs, picking up a box from the table beside the door, opening it to show a white and aquamarine orchid corsage, which he slips over the arm that my bite mark is on, covering the scar from the fact that I removed the bandages.

"Thanks Jasper." I whisper as I smile up at him, he presses a kiss to my forehead, suddenly a flash of light goes off, and we jump apart to show Esme with a camera in her hand.

"I'm... sorry." She laughs. "I just wanted a picture of you two for your scrapbook." She's addressing my newest hobby, behind me, Alice laughs her tinkling laugh. Suddenly, we're all posing, John, Alice, Jasper, and I.

"Can vampires even show up in film?" John suddenly asks, causing all of us to laugh, before Alice presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes, Johnny. We can." She answers.

"We need to go, our we're not going to get there in time." Jasper warns.

"I'm okay with that." I state, he just grins, tucking my arm under his, and escorts me out the front door, lifting me into his arms at the steps, flashing across the yard, and places me in the Mercedes, Alice and John are borrowing Rose's BMW, as she and Emmett are taking the Jeep.

By the time we've arrived at the dance, it's in full swing, so Jasper and I pose for out picture, before we enter the greenhouse where the Prom is being held. Pulsing music and flashing lights fill the greenhouse, people are dancing, or sitting and snacking, there is a blackjack table, a DJ booth, even a roulette table, in keeping with the theme of the Monte Carlo semiformal, I notice that a few people I ate lunch with are dancing together, obviously on dates, it feels like it's been years since then. "Want to dance?" Jasper asks.

"Um, okay- I'm trusting you." I nod, Jasper laughs, leading me out the back door to the gazebo, as he lifts me up a bit by the waist, resting my casted leg on his foot, and we slowly dance, swaying in small, not dizzying, circles. "This isn't too bad."

"Told you, I won't let you fall." Jasper answers.

"You realize that's too late right? I've obviously fallen, for you." He laughs at the cheesiness of my comment. "I am allowed a few clichés, Jaz." I wrinkle my nose at him, which apparently finds cute because he presses a kiss to my nose, followed by my lips, followed by my neck- on the pulse point, causing me to let out a whimper of content.

"I love you." He murmurs.

"I love you too." Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. "Why did you let Rosalie suck out the poison? I could be like you right now." I ask.

"Because, I want you to choose to be like me, I don't want it thrusted upon you like my siblings and I." He kisses me softly once more. "I don't want someone else's venom the in your bloodstream, either. If anyone changes you, it's me."

"Possessive much?" I tease him as I press a kiss to his nose.

"Yes." He growls, hugging him tight, I lay my head against his chest, his chin rests on my head, and we continue to dance until late at night, until he drives me home. Giving my mother the excuse that I am tired, I head up to my room as she leaves for her late shift, Tommy having already been dropped off at his friend's house for the night. Locking the door behind me as I open the balcony doors as I do every night, I shower and change into sleep shorts and a tank top, walking out to find Jasper, in his casual clothes, leaning against the doorway to my balcony.

"Do you realize that I am sure that my sores have sores? My splint won't even fit anymore, because I my feet are swollen." I tease him.

"I'm sorry, darlin." He answers as he crosses the room, leaning over the place that I am sitting, he gives me a deep, passionate kiss, rubbing circles on my shoulder as he pulls away, playfully shoves me backwards on the bed, grabbing my leg, he starts to rub an break up the sore cramps along the muscles there. "Does this help?" He asks.

"Your cold skin just amplifies the massage." I state as I lay there, my eyes closed. "Jasper, will you make me immortal?"

"No, not for a long time." He answers, causing me to sit up, leaning on my elbows.

"I don't understand - why won't you change me?" I demand.

"You're not sure what you want- I'm not going to do something that you may regret later in life." He answers, I squirm to the middle of my bed, laying along my pillow, and pat the spot next to me.

"Will you promise to stay, until the day I decide?" I ask, my voice is pitched with anxiety.

"I swear that I will be here, until you send me away." He vows.

"I'm holding you to that." I state as I yawn, he chuckles as I roll off the bed, rounding to the other side, he's suddenly behind me as I grab something from my desk, holding it out to him. He opens the box in his hand, revealing a flask with the date he was changed labeled across the top of it. "This is for your birthday, I didn't know when it is, so I saw this, and thought of you." He grins, setting the box on the desk, his name is engraved under the date, and he presses a kiss to my lips, scooping me off my feet.

"Sweet dreams, Sweetheart." He breathe, depositing me on the bed beside him, where I fall fast asleep into the most relaxed, peaceful slumber that I've had in years, in the arms of the one that I love. This place where I belong, where I'll stay, for the rest of my time as a human, but- I know what I want, nobody is giving up tonight, I will be with Jasper, as an immortal, in the end.

~Book 1 end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will have enjoyed reading this, I would love those Kudos or some reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Fanfiction . Net under the pen name P.S. Alexanzondria- this is also me!


End file.
